


It’s Not Homophobia (I’m Just Gay For You)

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Adorkable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has always had a problem with Loki’s boyfriends. Now, he's worked out why.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 77
Kudos: 641





	It’s Not Homophobia (I’m Just Gay For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> Another one of those stories that says "blame Lou and Sesil" in the notes. And I do remember discussing this one with them. I thought up the idea and tried to get one of them to write it but ended up liking it so much I wrote it instead XD
> 
> Hope you all like it! :)
> 
> This story has been translated into Russian by sephira and can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9955058) :D

Tony had a problem.

Actually, he had a lot of problems, but one in particular was the most daunting.

See, he had a friend and roommate. A _very gay_ roommate who dated guys and sometimes brought them back to the apartment. He’d take them to his room and fuck them. Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going on when Loki shut the door.

But, see, every time he saw Loki with another guy he got angry, tense and wanted to leave the room.

He’d worried for half a year that he was secretly homophobic. He’d hidden it and been polite, pretending he didn’t care in the slightest that Loki was holding hands with some guy. Tony was your typical open-minded college student. He wanted his friend to be happy so Tony always had a nice thing to say about Loki’s boyfriend. He had _no problems_ with his roommate being homosexual.

Only, he did have a problem.

And it took a conversation with Rhodey to work out that his problem was very different to what he’d believed.

He’d been frustrated and stressed; sitting on Rhodey’s dorm room couch and trying to fix it. He didn’t _want_ to be homophobic. He could cure it, right?

Rhodey had listened patiently as he’d rambled out all his fears and feelings, trusting Rhodey to keep his secret and help him. 

Rhodey had eyed him thoughtfully before asking, “If I started dating a guy, what would you do?”

Tony frowned. “But you’d never date a guy.”

“Well, say I did. I brought him over for you to meet. Imagine it. Tell me what you’d do.”

Tony didn’t know how this could possibly help, but he pictured it and admitted, “I’d be happy for you?”

“Would you be grossed out? Angry? Want to leave the room and punch something?”

Tony’s frown deepened. “No?”

Rhodey looked and sounded infinitely patient. “So then why does it matter when it’s Loki?”

“Because,” but Tony hesitated, not sure what to say.

Rhodey smiled sympathetically. “Because it’s Loki?”

Tony opened his mouth only to close it. His eyes going wide. Rhodey leant forward and patted Tony’s arm. 

“I don’t think you’re homophobic, Tony. I think you’re in love with your roommate.”

Tony stared at Rhodey, his heart sinking into his stomach.

It was at that point that Tony worked out he had a much bigger problem than homophobia.

Rhodey told him to ask Loki out, but Tony vehemently shook his head. He’d never asked out a guy, and while he was experienced with women, he knew nothing about being with a man. Loki was a professional gay guy. Tony was a complete newbie. 

Rhodey insisted that wouldn’t make a difference; if Loki liked him, he’d like him, experience wasn’t necessary.

Tony explained that Rhodey’s theory required _Loki to like him_ rather than laughing in his face and giving him a polite but firm rejection.

It was at that point Rhodey told him to either suck it up and ask, or pretend it didn’t exist.

Tony chose option two—at least until Loki brought home another guy.

He was all over Loki, acting like an octopus as they stepped through the door. Tony had been standing in the kitchen making a coffee. He would have made himself scarce if he didn’t notice the way Loki’s jaw was clenched. He wasn’t enjoying being groped.

It instantly got Tony’s back up and he left his coffee and came out from the kitchen with a frown.

“Hey,” Tony said. “I didn’t realise you were having calamari.”

The man clinging to Loki frowned, but a smile twitched at Loki’s mouth, even when his expression remained tight and unhappy. 

“Do you want me to kick the squid?” Tony asked, more than willing to start a fight for Loki. ( _Christ_ , he had it bad.)

“Thank you for the offer, Anthony, but that won’t be necessary.”

“You sure?” Tony insisted. “You don’t want to be sick over bad seafood.” Tony’s heart pounded as he remembered Rhodey’s advice and before he knew what he was doing, he blurted, “I can offer an alternative?”

_He’d just asked Loki out. Oh, god._

A confused frown marred Loki’s brow, but it was only for a moment before his face cleared. “I’ll sort things out myself.”

He gave Tony a polite smile before walking to his room with Grope-Happy still on his arm. Tony was left standing by the kitchen feeling frustrated and depressed.

Had Loki known what he was doing? Was that a rejection? 

Tony covered his face with his hand and groaned.

What the fuck was he doing?

He went back to his coffee and sipped it miserably. Loki was in the other room with the asshole groper having sex and Tony was out here, wishing _he_ was in there with Loki. It didn’t even have to be a bedroom activity, he just wanted to _be_ with Loki. 

Tony ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was about to start looking for some alcohol to throw in his coffee when a door slammed. Harsh stomping followed and Tony spun around to find Loki’s date storming out of the room. Tony watched with wide-eyes as he opened the front door before closing it with just as much anger and force.

Tony blinked owlishly—yet, all too soon he felt his hopes rise. Loki hadn’t slept with him. Loki had probably kicked him out.

It meant Loki was available for the rest of the night. Tony brightened and put down his drink to rush over to Loki’s room.

He knocked and opened the door. Loki was laying on the bed, an arm thrown dramatically over his eyes. Tony couldn’t stop his fond smile.

“Hey,” Tony said. “I heard the octopus leave.”

“Yes,” Loki drawled. “I think most of the building heard that.”

Tony tried not to shift on his feet. Loki hadn’t moved and it meant Tony was able to avoid catching Loki’s eyes as he asked, “If you don’t have anything else planned do you, uh, wanna have dinner with me?”

Loki was quiet for a moment and Tony thought he might throw up as he waited for an answer – but then, Loki said, “Yes.”

Tony let out a relieved breath. Loki didn’t react, still lying prone on the bed. Tony didn’t take it to heart. He might be the second date of the night, but Tony knew he would far outshine his predecessor. 

“Awesome. Forty minutes. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Loki waved the hand not over his eyes. The gesture was dismissive and Tony tried not to be disheartened. He shut the door and pulled in a fortifying breath. He had forty minutes to make dinner and prepare the apartment for a date. He could do this. He was a top engineering student and hailed as the brightest mind of his time.

He could handle this. He would sweep Loki off his feet.

* * *

Tony wasn’t a chef. He made spaghetti and grabbed a bottle of wine that he was pretty sure was from a party they had eight months ago. 

He cleaned off the coffee table and wished he had a tablecloth. Or candles. Or a vase to stick a flower in. He settled for putting the geometric battery-lamp Loki had given him as a present in the middle of the table. It was the best centrepiece he had.

Tony had just enough time to change his shirt into something nicer before he was knocking on Loki’s door.

It took a minute for Loki to open it. He’d changed into casual clothes and kicked off his shoes. He looked relaxed and at ease. He looked gorgeous. 

Loki smiled and stepped out of the room. Tony would have offered his arm if it was a woman, but he didn’t know what to do with Loki. He settled for standing close enough that their arms brushed.

When Loki saw the coffeetable he froze. Tony had already put down plates with food and put the salt, pepper and parmesan beside them.

“Did you _cook_ dinner?” Loki asked, incredulous.

“Uh, yeah?” Tony answered, feeling panic swell within him; had Loki wanted takeout? Had he messed up from the very beginning?

Yet, Loki started to smile. “I can’t remember the last time someone cooked for me. Thank you, Anthony.”

He walked over to the coffeetable, dropping down on the cushion Tony had put on the ground for them. Tony felt relieved. He hadn’t struck out yet. 

Taking a seat beside the other man, he was almost close enough to touch Loki. He wished he felt confident enough to close the distance. He watched Loki handle the salt, pepper and parmesan, hoping the food tasted okay. 

He seasoned his own when Loki was done, but watched the other man like a hawk until he took his first bite. Loki closed his eyes and smiled. 

When he opened them again, he said, “You’re better than I expected.”

“You expected me to suck?” Tony asked, feeling miffed.

“You always order takeout.” Loki shrugged. “I thought you couldn’t cook.” A smirk touched Loki’s lips. “It seems you’re just lazy.”

This was his chance. He was known as a ladies’ man, for fucks sake. He could do this.

“I only go to the effort for the right people.”

Loki froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. His green eyes widened and he looked at Tony with disbelief. “Did you just flirt with me?”

Tony swallowed nervously. He offered what he hoped was a winning smile. “I thought that’s what you did on a date?”

Loki’s hand fell, his fork hitting the plate. He didn’t seem to notice.

“This is a _date?_ ” Loki asked, completely incredulous.

It made the hopeful smile slide right off Tony’s face. He suddenly wanted to run far away.

Tony’s voice was small. “I thought that was… obvious?”

“ _No_ ,” Loki emphasized, still looking blindsided. “You didn’t even - how did…” Loki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Explain this. Right now. Because if you are pulling a prank on me Anthony Edward Stark, I will-”

“I’m not,” Tony interrupted, his voice soft. “I just… wanted to ask you out.” Tony’s eyes fell to his plate, his stomach no longer interested in the meal. “I worked out why I hated all of your boyfriends.” Tony laughed bitterly. “Because I wanted to be the one holding your hand.” Loki sucked in a sharp breath. Tony kept his eyes averted. “And now I’ve fucked things up, because you clearly don’t want some idiot who can’t even ask someone out properly-”

Tony stopped speaking at a touch to his hand. He looked down to find Loki’s covering his own. He raised his eyes cautiously, but he found Loki smiling.

“Do you know how difficult it is to have a very hot, very charming straight roommate? Truly, it’s horrible. You don’t know what I’ve suffered since moving in.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You… o- _oh_.”

“Yes,” Loki said dryly. “And while your execution leaves something to be desired, I don’t mind sharing a date with you. In fact, I’d be quite happy to share several.”

Tony couldn’t contain his grin. He also shifted his hand to better grip Loki’s, holding on and not wanting to let go. 

Loki smiled back; it was smaller but no less delighted. It made Tony feel warm and like he could bask in it all day. He couldn’t resist moving closer, but Loki didn’t seem to mind. He actively lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tony’s shoulders, pressing them side to side.

Tony sighed happily and relaxed into the other man. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. Loki chuckled and lightly stroked his arm in soothing patterns. Their hands remained locked the entire time.

Tony knew he needed to tell Loki about his absolute lack of experience with men, probably sooner rather than later, but right now he didn’t want to break the moment. 

He just wanted to enjoy the fact that at least one of his problems wasn’t going to be a problem anymore.


End file.
